


[Podfic of] Radio Silence

by knight_tracer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: It should have felt more awkward, maybe, standing this close to Nightingale in public, the two of us staring into each other’s eyes--but all I could feel was that same bone-deep relief I had when I’d heard the Jag approaching--I was still alive, somehow, and Nightingale was here. (Future-fic.)





	[Podfic of] Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radio Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863415) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Art by accrues!

Podfic Length: 1:55:07  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Radio%20Silence.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Radio%20Silence.m4b)


End file.
